


Family Worries

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted
Genre: family worry, perils of getting old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natural things can be just as big of a threat to life as adventures. Who knew it would fall on them, though? Certainly not Sully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; getting older can be bad for your health. Thankfully, Sully has a family that will support him and make sure he's okay. And family support each other, too. Elena needs her boys to be okay, while Nate worries about Sully. They're all family now.

Elena walked into the kitchen for another beer, but was met with the sight of Sully leant over, his back to the counter, one hand on a knee to steady himself and the other at his chest.

For a second pure terror sliced through Elena. Then she was in action and by his side, mind racing.

"Sully! What's wrong?" She said urgently, crouching down to address him directly. He glanced at her and grimaced, shrugging best he could.

"Just some pain," he replied breathlessly, "it'll be fine in a minute."

Elena went cold, her thoughts pretty much one word: shit. "Chest pain?" She didn't give him time to reply before moving instantly, dragging Sully out of the kitchen by one arm and fishing the car keys from her pocket with the other hand.

She didn't pause through the living room, only snapping "Nate!" and throwing the keys at her husband; he caught them one-handed as he rose from the sofa, eyes wide.

"'Lena? What - Sully?!"

"C'mon!" She called over her shoulder as she pulled Sully out the front door.

Nate followed at a run. "Oh, shit. Okay, Sully, hang on."

***

Nate paced a small spot in the hospital waiting room while Elena watched him from a sofa. As he passed her again, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him to slump beside her.

"Sully's not exactly young, Nate," she started quietly. Nate glared at the tiled floor.

"He'll be fine."

Elena just sighed. No matter the scares, some things wouldn't change. Nate glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Seriously, a heart attack?" He blurted out, and bit his lip, glancing at the admittance doors.

Elena shrugged helplessly and rubbed his back. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

***

Later, Nate curled up in a hospital chair by the bed. Sully was sleeping peacefully, attached to a heart monitor and IV meds. Just in case, the nurse had said. Nate scowled at nothing.

"It's just for tonight," Elena soothed from behind him, reaching out and stroking his hair. "Only for observation."

He swallowed and flicked his gaze over Sully again. Instead of replying, he reached a hand behind him and Elena took it quietly, rubbing a thumb over the back of his palm gently. There weren't any words he needed to say anyway.

"I know," Elena whispered into the silent scream of Nate's thoughts. "I know."

He closed his eyes, letting her touch calm him. She always knew.

***

Elena sighed and draped a blanket over Nate, finally passed out on the couch, tears stains he'd later deny marking his face.

She went down the hall to chec on Sully, glancing into his room and watching him breathe for a minute. He'd be okay too. This time.

Retreating back to the living room, she curled up near Nate's legs, but kept her eyes open like a cat on edge, just listening. To the sounds of Sully's apartment. The sounds outside. Another dawn breaking.

After a moment, she took a breath and closed her eyes. The boys would be okay. They had to be. They were her family too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this... hurt/comfort with Sully at the centre isn't something I've ever done before and I don't like it at all, much less writing all this worry - I interrupted a nice In-Law Adventures roleplay with my cousin to write this in my notebook. This story is Serious and Not Fun and idk it was just in my head and now it's not so that's the only good thing...


End file.
